Beach House
by Eadie Hudson
Summary: Edward broke Bella's heart when they were young. Now he's back, hot as ever, and Bella doesnt recognise him. Takes place in one day at Long Beach Island, New Jersey. EdwardxBella


My First Twilight story, Please let me know what you think! I do not own Twilight, it is Stephenie Meyers.

"BELLA! GET THE FUCK UP!" My best friend Alice annoyingly screamed at the top of her lungs, waking me out of my lovely dreams.

"What the hell Alice, I told you to let me sleep till we goddamn get there!" I sighed, rolling over on the uncomfortable back seat of the car. Fucking seatbelts keep digging into my side.

"I woke you up CAUSE WERE AT THE SHORE BITCH! LONG BEACH ISLAND, NEW JERSEY!" Alice squealed.

I sat up like my life depended on it. Right through the windshield was the glorious view of our beach house sitting soundly on stilts over the dunes. Oh hell yeah, we are defiantly at the shore. Alice parked the car in the driveway and in a flash, was removing our luggage from the trunk.

After stretching from the long car ride, I decided to get out and help Alice carry the bags in. Immediately the salty air filled my nostrils, and my stomach started doing excited backflips.

"We have it all to ourselves! Three bedrooms, a Jacuzzi, and a STACKED liquor cabinet!" Alice said as we headed up the stairs to our rooms. My room was on the farthest side of the house, overlooking the ocean. We had a private beach behind our house, blocked off by rocks on each side.

When I opened my door, I couldn't help but smile, noticing that my room hasn't changed one bit since I came here the first time when I was thirteen. The house belonged to Alice's family, who then gave it to Alice as a graduation present from college. I loved the Cullens, they were so incredibly sweet.

Tossing my bags to the side, I plopped myself down into my huge feather comforter. The smell brought back a million memories, and I couldn't help but giggle at some of the silly drunken ones. When I sat up, I noticed my pink unicorn my first love won me at an arcade down the boardwalk a little ways from here. Shelly, I called her, was pink and fluffy and huge, towering over the mountain of pillows at the head of my bed.

My first love was when I was 15, and this boy was beautiful, I tell you. Just pure beauty. His name was Mason. It still gives me the chills when I say it out loud. I can't really remember his face as well as I can remember the color of his eyes. Emerald green. I have had so many wet dreams to this day even, of his beautiful green eyes peering up at me from in between my legs as he pleasures me with his tongue in ways no real man has ever come to match so far. God, I'm so pathetic, I'm getting wet right now just remembering it.

Mason was so sweet when we first met. I was trying so hard to win this unicorn in one of the claw machines, I felt someone approach from behind, and ask if I was willing to let him try to get it for me. I turned to meet those green eyes, and all I remember were my knees shaking. I guess I allowed him to because he then continued to dazzle little innocent me, and won me my pink unicorn on his first try.

I also remember his smile making me want to squeal as he handed Shelly to me, and I'm actually pretty sure I did. Then we hung out for a little bit, surfed the boardwalk, and went down on the beach at sunset. I had to put Shelly on my lap the whole time so she didn't get scuffed up in the sand. That's how my first kiss occurred, watching a sunset, with a huge unicorn on my lap by a beautiful green eyed boy named Mason.

I sighed. What an amazing first kiss. I felt myself spark. Like literally ignite inside out.

We sat and cuddled for a while till I decided it was time to go home. Mason told me to meet him there the next day in the same spot at the same time. So I did, and for the next few weeks, Mason and I were inseparable, but I kept our relationship secret from Alice, who would go crazy about me with a boy after sunset.

One night, Mason invited me to his house. His parents weren't home, so we were really excited to have the place to ourselves. When I got there, we sat on the couch and watched half a movie until we started making out. One thing lead to another and then Mason and I lost our virginities together. It was a really special night, and I don't regret one minute of any of it. I remember, after sex we were just laying there, naked and sweaty when Mason looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you, Bella."

Amazing moment for 15 year old me. When I was about to go home, Mason told me to meet at our usual spot the next day. I did, but the beautiful, dazzling boy never came back. I sat in that spot every night for the rest of the summer, but Mason never appeared. This was the reason as to why I erased Mason's face from my memory. I was crushed. It took years to get over. That was my first experience on how lovely boys can be.

"BELLA! BEACH TIMEEE! LETS SEE IF WE CAN FIND A CLUB SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE AFTER!" Alice screamed from her room. I jumped up, changed into my bikini and strolled out of the house with Alice leading the way.

The boardwalk was a three minute walk from our front door, and for this I am extremely grateful. Finding your way back when your completely drunk was easy.

Making it to the boardwalk, I noticed it was fairly crowded, most people were chilling on the beach.

"Time to show off our sexiness!" Alice squealed, and we plowed our way through the crowd to a less populated spot. I laid down on my towel and started the boring process of sun tanning.

"You aren't really tanning are you Bella?" Alice asked, rolling onto her stomach.

"Am I supposed to be doing something else Alice?" I asked, confused at her intentions.

"YEAH, looking for hot guys we can take back to our house and fuck tonight! You haven't gotten laid in so long Bella!" Alice said seriously, poking my stomach.

Groaning, I rolled over. She was right. It's been about 8 months. It was starting to get to me, my vibrator wasn't anymore.

"Fine. I will, ONLY if he makes me horny right when we make eye contact." I said, happy with my conclusion. It was a win-win situation, if no one made me horny then I wouldn't have to fuck some ugly bastard, and if he did make me wet on the spot, well…that's gunna be great sex. Alice smiled, obviously also excited.

I scanned the crowd of tanned bodies. "They all look the same goddamnit." I whined at her.

"What about him! Hes fuckin' fine!" Alice said pointing over at the group next to us who I didn't really even realize was there. There was a burly guy with a blond on his lap, and a more normal looking guy with blond curly hair lounging in a chair next to them.

"Which one, the man whore or the blondie?" I jokingly asked Alice who gave me a dirty look.

"No seriously Bella, hes absolutely perfert. Ima go talk to him." Alice said standing up. "How do I look?"

I gave her a quick run-down. "Adorable. Now go talk to him." I said, urging her on. She smiled and pranced off to the blanket of these men and immediately got the attention of the blond guy. I saw him say something to her and then she sat down next to him, grabbing a beer. Lucky Alice. Scoring tonight.

I scoffed and rolled back onto my stomach. I undid my bikini top strings so that I didn't get the bikini tan. I'm not gunna find anyone so I may as well tan. "Bellaaa!" I herd Alice's shrill voice over the crowd.

I sighed. "I'm a good friend right?" I asked myself as I stood up and walked over to Alice and these guys.

I was attempting to tie up my bikini when Alice started to introduce me. "Bella, this is Emmett and his girlfriend Rose, and this here is Jasper." Emmett was a big guy. Not fat, but seriously fit. His girlfriend Rose was as well. Jasper was quiet as he shook my hand, nodding politely.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Emmett said and smacked my shoulder, causing my bikini to slip off. Luckily, I caught it right before my ladies popped out.

"Oh shit sorry." Emmett said and Rose punched him over the head.

"Don't mind Emmett, Bella. He's just a big teddy bear." Rose said, smiling up at Emmett.

"No worries, although this is a really embarrassing introduction. Alice do you think you could tie -?" I asked, but was stopped by a velvety, yet manly voice coming from behind.

"Allow me." He said, and my hair was brushed to the side. A blush immediately rose to my face. This guys voice is so sexy. Fingers ghosted across my neck as my bikini was swiftly knotted up.

When he was finished, all I could do was sit there for a few seconds and recollect my thoughts. His touch branded me. I could still feel every spot his fingers brushed. This. Is. Weird.

"OH!" Emmett yelled, bringing my attention out of my dazed world. "Alice, Bella, this is Edward." Emmett exclaimed all excited like.

I turned around, only to be met by emerald green eyes. Holy shit. This man was fucking sexy. He had coppery hair all disheveled on the top of his head, with a nice strong jaw, lips, nose, cheek bones….damn I'm sold. His eyes though, they seemed familiar, but I brushed off all those feelings. No more of those memories. That boy is long gone.

My eyes trailed downward to his lovely pecs, noticing that he had no chest hair. Sexy. He had a six pack, followed by those sexy 'V' shaped muscles pointing down to his crotch. My first reaction was to reach out and trace them down to the lovely treasure beneath, but my imagination was stopped by his swim shorts, hanging loosely around his hips. A cough sounded from behind me, probably Alice attempting to salvage what was left of my dignity.

This was when I realized that I was obviously checking him out, focusing mostly on his crotch. Another blush spread across my face. I'm an idiot. I haven't even said hi to the fucker and wasn't making it a secret that I was looking at his dick.

My face shot up to his, still red as a tomato probably, and came face to face with the most intense stare ever. I must of really offended him….he was staring at me with a pained expression on his face, like I kicked his dick with my eyes. Like…what the fuck buddy? Is it that bad that a chick is staring at your dick? I'm not THAT ugly!

I needed to get a hold of my shit. I stuck my hand out, forced my sweetest smile and said "Hello Edward. Nice to meet you. Thanks for the help with the bikini."

He shook it, and gave me a curt nod. "Mmmm." He mumbled, and didn't remove the expression from his face.

At this point, I was starting to wonder if the moisture pooling between my legs was making a puddle on the blanket. His intense stare was really, really turning me on. I coughed nervously.

"Uh…..wana beer?" Emmett asked, trying to make it less awkward.

"Oh yes please." I said, grabbing it, then plopped myself down on the blanket. I snapped the cap off on the cooler and started to chug the cold liquid. I really needed to get drunk after the embarrassing experience of getting caught staring at someone's dick. Especially this beautiful yet grumpy fucker.

I chugged the whole thing, and when I looked at Emmett to ask for another, I noticed everyone's gazes stuck on me. Edward was still standing, staring at me with large eyes, mouth agape, Emmett's jaw looked dislocated, Rose looked uninterested, Jasper pretended not to look surprised, and Alice had a huge smile on her face.

"That's my Bella!" Alice said, grabbing a beer out of the cooler and tossing it to me.

Emmett let out a booming laugh. "THAT'S AWESOME!" He yelled, looking at me approvingly.

Edward sat down next to me, and my first thought was to avoid him so I don't look more like an idiot, and I squeaked out, "Anyone wana go swimming with me?" I could feel his stare burning through me.

No one answered; besides the one I was trying to avoid, Edward. "I'll go." Fucckkkkkk.

He stood up, and offered a gorgeous hand to me. I accepted, and the second our hands touched, an electrical current flew up my arm. I gasped, and Edward looked disturbed. He let go of my hand as soon as I was standing up, like my hand had burnt him. Now my ego was getting seriously affected.

I made my way to the water, all too conscious of the man following close behind me. I need to get a hold of myself. He's being a dick, but I still want to fuck him. Rough sex maybe? If I'm gunna get laid, I'm gunna have to take control of the situation. That's right, I'm Bella, sexy, confident, and desperately in the need of sex. I know how to seduce guys, and I will fuck Edward tonight, glares, or no glares.

Right before the water touched my toes, I purposely stopped short, causing Edward's body to bump into my backside. He instinctively grabbed my hips to steady himself, and I let out a little moan. He quickly backed away.

"Shit….uhmm sorry…are you okay?" He said with a raspy voice.

"Absolutely fine," Oh, yeah, I'm really fine. Bump into me again please? "Just worried if it was cold." I said as I started walking into the water. I looked at Edward from over my shoulder and gave him a shy smile. He cracked a smile back, and followed after me.

When the water got to around my hips I dived into the waves and swam out a couple of yards. I surfaced, and turned to look for Edward. He was right behind me, treading water.

"You're a fast swimmer." He said, treading closer to me. Water was dripping off his hair, and tracing the line of his jaw. How could someone be so sexy? He was still staring at me all confused like.

"How long have you lived in Long Beach Island?" Edward asked

"I've come here every summer since I was 13. I'm now 23." I replied, excited with Edward's closeness. If I stuck my hand out, I would be touching his sexy chest.

Edwards face turned dark again, like he was seriously disturbed with my statement.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he started to reach for me. One arm brushed the side of my face and the other grasped my arm, pulling me to his chest. I let out a surprise gasp and my heart sped up so fast, I think I slowed down time. His face was only inches from mine; I could feel his breath fanning my cheeks.

"How can you not remember me, Bella?" He asked, staring at my lips. His tongue darted out, wetting his lower lip.

I didn't care what he meant by that, I just couldn't stop thinking about kissing him.

His hand cupped my check, and his thumb brushed my lips. My tongue instinctively reached out and licked his pad, causing him to close his eyes and let out the sexiest groan ever.

He left his thumb there as I caressed the pad with my tongue, and then I got an amazing idea. I put the tip of his thumb into my mouth, and closed my lips around it, then sucked lightly. Edwards eyes shot open, and he growled.

"Bella, if you do that, I won't be able to hold back, and we…we cant do this. You have no idea." He said in a husky yet warning tone.

I released his thumb from my mouth. "What if I don't want you to hold back? And you don't have an STD right?" I asked.

He looked hurt. "No...That's not it…do you not re-" Edward started to say but I spoke over him. "Then it doesn't matter." I said, and captured his thumb once again, but this time I sucked hard.

Edward growled, and ripped his hand from my mouth. For a split second I panicked, thinking I went too far, but was immediately satisfied when he grabbed the back of my head, bringing it close to his face. All this happened in two seconds, and then his lips crashed hard onto mine. I moaned at the feeling as tingles spreading throughout my body. I slipped out my tongue and started to caress his lower lip, sucking and biting at it, trying to get access into his mouth. He groaned, and granted my wish.

Our tongues battled for dominance as I reveled in his feel and taste. My arms were flailed around his neck, and my legs started to snake around his waist, placing my sensitive parts right over his. Holy shit he was so hard, and from what I felt, really big. I needed more. I didn't care if we fucked right here, he was just so sexy and I was never this horny in my life. This whole time it didn't even register in my mind that he was treading water with my weight on him as well.

I tried to pull back, feeling guilty for exhausting him, but his arms snaked around my ass and ground me into his hardness. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan. Edward then started to kiss down my exposed neck, sucking and biting as I continued to rub my clit against his dick through his shorts.

One of his hands moved from my ass to my breast, releasing it from the bikini that he not so long ago tied up for me. He groaned and I whimpered as his hands cupped my tits.

He pulled me back into a kiss, silencing my moans of ecstasy as his long talented fingers twisted and tweaked my nipple. He hasn't even touched my pussy and I was already close to coming but Edward broke the kiss.

"Bella…I cant do this…I mean I can, I want you so bad…but its not right." I pouted and was about to protest, but Edward continued, trailing kisses from my lips to my earlobe. "I need you to realize who I am, Bella."

I felt a pang of pain, but I quickly brushed it off. "Edward…I think your mistaking me for someone else. Lets go to my place." I said, and Edward groaned.

Planting a kiss on my lips, Edward replied, "All right."

Regretfully, I released him and started swimming to shore. I went to the towel to tell Alice I was going home but all I found was Emmett and Rose sun bathing.

"Emmett, where's Alice?" I asked. Edward came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I sighed and relaxed into his hold. He just felt so amazing. We need to get home, and fast.

Emmett rolled over and looked up and Edward and I. He let out a surprised cough. "You guys too! Damn, well Jasper took Alice dancing or something, she said that you would understand. You guys going somewhere?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"Yeah were going to my place." I said as I bit my lip to keep from squealing like a horny male teenage getting laid for the first time.

Edward brushed my hair to the side and planted a kiss on my shoulder.

"Oh my GAWD EDWARDS GUNNA GET LAI- oh shit…sorry got excited. Have fun." Emmett said and I grabbed Edwards hand and made it in the direction of the beach house. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Emmett give Edward thumbs up.

About half way there, Edward started rubbing circles in my hand with his thumb. I looked at him and realized that the intense stare was back. I smiled. "Everything okay?"

Under his gaze, I felt myself burning inside out.

"Yeah, just…thinking." Edward said, still staring at me all seriously and sexy like.

"This is it." I said and hurried for the front door. If I didn't have this man inside of me in the next five minutes I will spontaneously combust.

I let him in, and started to head for the stairs, but Edward pulled me back.

"Slow down, I want to make this special." Edward said, cupping my cheek in his hand. Once again, he brushed his fingers over my lips and I sucked on them. He growled. This was exactly what I wanted. I think it would be special if he fucks me right here, right now.

I started walking up the stairs, turning my head all seductively like, slowly leading Edward towards my bathroom. He grabbed me and tossed me against the bathroom door before I could even wrap my hand around the door knob. His lips crashed against mine, letting me know that he was in control, and I loved every second of it. Mmmm….dominate Edward. He could dominate me anytime he wants.

I slipped my hand to the knob, opening the door, and we poured in, Edward still attached to my lips.

"Mmmm….Edward….let me start the shower…." I gasped between kisses. He released me, but grabbed me from behind as I turned to turn on the shower and pushed us in. His lips were at my neck, sucking my sensitive skin behind me ear. I arched my back into him, moaning his name.

"Oh fuck….that's so sexy when you moan my name Bella. Im going to make you do that all night." He groaned out, bending me over with his body into the shower so that his front side was pressed against my back.

I started to grind my hips against his cock, aching for some sort of friction. The water was trickling down over us, adding more ecstasy for my senses.

"More." I begged to Edward, still dry humping his cock.

He laughed huskily and ripped off my pants and top. Still bent over, I put my hands on the walls for support.

"Bella…you look so sexy like that." Edward gasped, massaging my ass with his hands.

"Edward please, I need to feel you inside of me." I pleaded.

Edward grunted and I herd him remove his pants. He put his hand between my legs and started to search through my folds.

"Holy shit, your so wet for me. Let me hear you moan my name, Bella." Edward said, and he inserted a finger into my sheath. I arched my back and moaned his name.

"That's right Bella, god your so sexy. I'm so hard for you." Edward said as he massaged my clit with his thumb, his finger still buried within me.

"Please Edward…your cock.." I moaned, fingers scratching at the shower walls.

Edward removed his hand from in between my legs, and I felt the tip of his dick at my entrance. He started to wet his cock in my juices. When his head entered my clit, I screamed his name, and pushed backwards so he was fully imbedded within me. This time, both Edward and I moaned each others names.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." Edward said, kissing the back of my shoulders. Then he started moving in and out of me. I pressed my whole chest against the tile wall, hoping that maybe it would support me because I could do so anymore.

Every motion sent ripples of pleasure throughout my body, like a decrease followed by an increase as with the tides. Never in my life have I ever felt this way, my body was made for Edward.

He kept pumping in and out, harder, faster, as he panted in my ear. I could feel myself coiling, ready to spring with the best orgasm ever.

"Cum for me Bella. Don't hold it anymore baby." Edward said. I moaned. He then slipped his hand around me and started to stroke my clit as he continued to fuck me.

Stars filled my vision and I could feel my inner muscles start to clench around Edwards cock.

The bathroom walls echoed with my screams as my orgasm hit me, causing Edward to cum to.

He yelled my name as he jerked into me, hands squeezing my hips. "Holy shit Bella….that was-"

"Really amazing." I interrupted. He chuckled, and pulled out of me.

"Lets seriously take a shower-." I said as I turned around, but stopped short at the sight in front of me.

Because Edward was behind me the whole time, I never was really able to view him completely naked.

This though, was the hottest thing I have ever seen. His dick HUGE! It was thick, long, and just…beautiful. And that's saying something because penises aren't usually beautiful. A sudden urge overcame me, and I wanted to suck his cock. Just to rub my tongue along his head and down his shaft to taste his lovely dick.

I kept ogling this perfect specimen of a cock until a herd Edward clear his throat.

Oops…I was caught staring at his junk a second time. Except I don't need to use my imagination anymore.

I looked up at Edward who had an amused smirk on his face. I slapped his chest lightly.

"What? Your goddamn perfect." I said and Edward laughed. "So are you." He said, now suddenly serious. I blushed. We already fucked, he doesn't need to keep flattering me.

Edward bent down and picked up the shampoo, put some in his hand, and told me to turn around. I gave him a weird look, kind of confused as to why he is even still here. Like, does he want more? Guys usually ditch after I fuck them.

"Relax, I just want to wash you." Edward said smiling. My heart fluttered. I swear I've seen him before, maybe he's a model? Or a porn star? He's good enough at sex, that's for sure. And I do watch my fair share of porn. Another rip of pain coursed through my heart, but once again, I ignored it.

Well it's sweet while it lasts, so I'm gunna just go for it. "Mmmm….okay, only if I can wash you too."

Edward smiled and nodded. "Deal."

I turned around and anticipated the feel of Edwards fingers running through my hair. When he finally placed his shampoo-covered hands on my head, I got goose bumps. His talented fingers massaged through my scalp, rubbing and scratching as he cleaned. A moan slipped through my lips, and Edwards breath fanned across my neck.

"Does it feel good, Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear. All I could do was let out another groan.

He moved my body around so I was under the spray of water, and started to remove the shampoo from my hair. Once he was done with that, he bent down to pick up my body wash. I whimpered when Edwards hands started to massage my back, down to my butt, and down my legs. My senses were so dulled from relaxation that I didn't even realize when Edward moved around so that he was standing in front of me. His hands grabbed my breasts, fondling and rubbing, and slowly, he started to move his hands down my stomach. He rubbed his hand in between my legs, cleaning and massaging my lady parts. I grabbed his head to my chest and let out a throaty moan.

Edward groaned and this was when I decided it was my turn.

I grabbed the shampoo and told him to turn around. He smiled and exposed his toned backside to me. All I could do was stare for a bit. He had such a nice ass, well defined, and tanned. Lucky. How does he get a tanned ass?

I sunk my soapy hands into his hair, scratching and rubbing his scalp. I had to stand on my tippy-toes in order to reach his head. Edward groaned, and I started to rub my hands down his back, slowly to his ass. At the moment, that was all I wanted to touch.

"See something you like?" Edward asked, peeking over his shoulder as I massaged his bum.

"Oh yes, I definitely do." I replied, and turned him around so he was under then spray of water. After I got all of the shampoo out of his hair, I started to wash his front side. I ran my fingeres over his muscular chest, down to his abs, then down to the sexy "V" muscles. I got down on my knees and did what I was craving to do since I first saw him, licked the indentation of those muscles down to his penis, which was still hard as hell, and licked his head. Edwards eyes, once closed from the sensation I was giving him, opened in a flash, and a dangerous look appeared in them.

Edward lifted me up and turned off the water.

"What are you doing?" I tried to ask but was cut off by Edwards lips crashing onto mine.

His muscular arms encircled my waist and picked me up so I was in his arms 'bridal style', all the time his lips never leaving mine. He must of managed to open the bathroom door because the next time our lips separated we were in the hallway.

"Where's your room." Edward asked. I looked around and pointed at the end of the hall. It's kind of risky for Edward and I to be out here naked . If Alice is here and she sees us, she will flip out. We floated into my room, me still in his arms.

Edward gently laid me down on my bed, and stepped back. I sat up on my shoulders, wondering where he went. He was standing at the end of my bed, staring at me with this smoldering gaze. I smirked. "You like what you see?" I mocked.

He leaned onto the bed and caught my face in his hands. "I do." He whispered and his lips gently brushed mine.

That's when I felt it.

My body was reacting to Edward like it was used to it. Like its done this before.

My heart exploded with pain, dug up from the past. My eyes shot open, and my body involuntarily froze.

_Mason_.

How could I have missed it? Green eyes, his smile, the way he made me feel. It was him. He even tried to tell me, but I interrupted him. That's what he meant by making me remember. Why would he want to remind me of how he left me? And by sleeping with me to remind me?

Numbness took the place of the confusion. Edward/Mason noticed that I was unresponsive and said something but I didn't hear. I didn't want to hear. Blood was desperately pumping through my veins, trying to keep of with the speed of my heart, causing a high pitched noise to fill my ears. Tears filled my eyes and I bit my lip, hoping that if I didn't blink, they wouldn't fall. But they came in such an extreme that they overflowed, betraying me.

He was grabbing my face now, wiping away my tears with a sad expression. Why the fuck is he touching me? He did this, he left me, now hes here, in my bed. How could this happen?

I grit my teeth as anger surged through me, taking control of my body. "What the FUCK!" I screamed, as I shoved myself off Edward who instantly stood up. I grabbed a pillow to hide by body, and raced towards the corner of the room, trying to put as much distance between him and myself

"Bella, what-" Edward started, sounding utterly confused and disappointed but I didn't want to hear his shit.

"NO!" I interrupted. "DON'T EVEN, EDWARD!" I screamed but cringed. "OR SHOULD I SAY MASON?"

Edwards face fell into the most heartbreaking expression I've ever seen. My heart lurched painfully.

He opened his mouth to try to speak but I beat him to it.

"YOU ARE HIM ARENT YOU?" Edwards eyes drifted to the floor. He nodded a solemn yes.

I let out a strangled sob as tears continued their descent down my face. Edward looked up, reached out his hand and took a step towards me but I shrunk even farther into my corner.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING NEAR ME. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" I screamed and slipped to the floor.

Edward looked broken. He stuffed his face into his hands and said in a barely audible whisper, "I knew I shouldn't of done this."

"WHY! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I screamed, and Edward peered up at me from in between his hands.

He crouched to the floor, head still in hands, and whispered, "Bella, I'm so sorry…"

I continued to shake and sob in a heap in the corner. Obviously I never really got over my heartbreak caused by this man. I honestly loved him, and a part of me still did. Out of my 23 years of life, and countless boyfriends, this was the only one I loved.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK TO OUR SPOT THE NEXT DAY? I WAITED THE REST OF THE SUMMER FOR YOU. YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY, CONVINCED ME YOU LOVED ME, EVEN GOT ME TO LOVE YOU, AND THEN NEVER BOTHERED TO LOOK BACK." I yelled, emotions swirling through me like this incident was yesterday.

Edward stood up and started coming forward to me. "Bella, don't say that. I did love you. I've always loved you." He crouched in front of me. "And I did look back. Every day of my life since then. You will never imagine the pain, the regret, I've felt for leaving you like that."

"What's your real name." I said more in an order, rather than a question.

Edward sighed. "Edward Mason." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "I used to tell people my first name was Mason because I hated the name Edward."

I let out a whimper. He lifted his emerald eyes to mine and continued.

"Bella, I never wanted to leave you. That night after you left, I was so happy. How could I not be? We lost our virginities together and confessed our love. I was thinking about what we were going to do the next day. I decided I was going to take you on a date and tell you how happy I was and how I wanted to stay with you for the rest of my life." I gasped. Edward sighed and closed his eyes.

"That morning, I awoke to someone ringing to doorbell. When I answered it, it was the cops,…" His voice broke.

"They told me that my parents died that night in a car crash." He opened his eyes to me, and I noticed they were all watery.

"I wanted to go see you but…they told me to go with them right away…That's when I was put into the care of my aunt. Jasper and Rose that you met earlier today were my cousins but I consider them my siblings." Edward managed to choke out.

At this point I was crying for him. Edward was allowing himself to become completely vulnerable to me by telling me all this. I could tell him to get out, and I could hurt him, but he still told me. And whats bizzare is that I believed him.

I reached out my hand and cupped his cheek. He leaned into it and tears started to slip from his eyes. "Bella." He whispered and brought his hand over mine.

He kissed the inside of my palm and said, "I meant it when I said that I've never stopped loving you."

My eyes widened, which got Edward to panic. "I'm sorry…that was too upfront. But Bella I cant help it. After I tied up your bikini and you turned around, time stopped. I couldn't believe what I saw. You were my Bella, the girl of my dreams, standing in front of me as an adult. My heart burst with everything I've ever felt for you and I knew that I couldn't loose you again." I opened my mouth to say something, but Edward quickly spoke.

"That's why I didn't tell you who I was. I was worried that if I told you, you would curse me out and leave out of my life for good. I selfishly wanted to be with you for one last night, so I decided that I would go as far as you would let me, until you realized who I was. Im so sorry Bella…I should of told you intead of take advantage of you. Im so sorry." Edward said holding my hand to his heart.

"Edward stop apologizing." I said and threw myself into his arms. He looked so surprised when I looked up at him.

Smiling I said, "I forgive you." And brought his head down to mine.

Edward was still stunned, because he wasn't responding to my kiss at first, but then he moved his lips back against mine. He pulled back and brought his forehead to mine. "Thank you." He whispered and once again, his glorious lips were on mine.

Immediately his tongue found its way into my mouth and I arched into him. My bare chest met his and this was when I realized we were still both naked. I whimpered in need. Now that I knew the truth, I wanted to feel him inside me again, not just as Edward, but as Mason as well.

Edwards hands made their way to my ass and lifted me onto his lap. My calves were on the floor, holding me up so that I was positioned right over his now throbbing member. He stretched his legs so that they were strait out, allowing me easier access.

Edwards mouth moved from my lip to my breasts, capturing one of my rosy pink nipples between his teeth. I arched my back and let out a loud moan of pleasure, nails digging into his shoulders, causing a groan from him.

Edward pulled away and looked deep within my hooded eyes, "Bella, I've missed you so much. Its an incredible feeling to have you back in my arms. I've dreamed about this." Edward said and lightly kissed the corner of my mouth. "I just want to make sure this is what you want, because if we carry on, its going to be hard for me to stop."

I smiled at him. He cared so much for me and it made my heart swell. "Edward, I will never want you to stop." I said and slid myself down on his cock, causing both Edward and I to moan in unison.

I sat there for a few seconds, relishing in the feel of him buried deep inside me. He was so big. Edward had his eyes closed, pleasure etched in his features. Then I started to move up and down on him, moaning with every stroke. Edwards eyes, now open, were fixated on me as I rode him, his hands grasping my buttocks to give me more leverage.

My pace quickened, my body craving for the emanate release building deep within my womb. Perspiration covered our bodies as our lovemaking continued, both of us gasping and moaning with pleasure. Edwards mouth found its way to one of my breasts, bouncing with my pace, and traced my nipple with his tongue.

This sent me over the edge, and with one final descend I smashed myself deep onto him, arching my back as my screams of ecstasy filled the air. My muscles clenched around Edwards cock, and he too was pushed to the edge. Yelling my name, Edward spilled his seed deep into me, my orgasm milking him for every last drop.

My head fell forward, resting on his shoulder as we both sat there, gasping for breath.

"You truly are amazing, Bella." Edward said and lifted me off him to cradle me in his arms. My head rested against his chest, unable to move from physical exertion.

He stood up with me still in his arms, and walked us over to the bed. Gently, he placed me on the bed and I scooted under the covers, ready to sleep. Edward got in bed and pulled me into his body, and kissed my forehead. I sighed in complete bliss. "I'm glad we found eachother again Edward." I whispered and started to slip into darkness.

Lightly brushing his fingers up and down the side of my arm, Edward said, "I will never lose you again."

With those final words echoing in my head, I let sleep swallow me whole.

All done! Let me know what you think. Should i continue on?


End file.
